Thanos VS Darkseid
Thanos VS Darkseid is the 103rd episode and Season 5 Finale of Death Battle, featuring godly space tyrants Thanos from Marvel Comics and Darkseid from DC Comics. Thanos was voiced by Justice Washington and Darkseid was voiced by Edward Bosco. Description In the Season 5 finale, two ascended gods of destruction battle to the end! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Power. Some spend entire lives in search of it, while for others, it is their birthright. But what truly matters in the end is how it's used. Boomstick: Like with Thanos, the ultimate villain of the Avengers. Wiz: And Darkseid, arch nemesis to the Justice League. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: Over a million years ago, when mankind's evolution first broke away from the apes, the cosmic Celestials arrived on Earth. They experimented on the human race, creating three separate variants: The powerful and beautiful Eternals, destined for immortality, those with a latent mutated gene, which would one day spawn the X-Men, and a deformed, disturbing sub-species known as the Deviants. Boomstick: Like that one website with all the porn! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Anyway, the Eternals eventually colonized the moons of Saturn, thanks to this science wizard named Mentor, who's collar's like the lampshade I put on my dog to make him stop lickin' his junk. Wiz: Charming. But while the Eternals seemed like a perfect people, Mentor's own son would change this forever, and force the cosmos to it's knees. His name was Thanos. Thanos: You were a fool to betray me, Ronan. Prepare to meet your doom. Boomstick: Thanos was born into a life of luxury. Sure, his mom went totally insane and tried to kill him right away, but what do you think you'd do if you popped out a creepy California Raisin baby? Wiz: It seems the Celestials’ experiments weren't quite so different from each other. Despite his Eternal heritage, Thanos' large, disproportionate body and thick purple skin were thanks to a Deviant mutation. Boomstick: Which you'd think would mean everyone would hate him, but nope. The Eternals were super progressive and totally cool with a wrinkly Grimace walking around. Wiz: In fact, Thanos was greatly admired for his exceptional intelligence and creativity. He was set for a positive and decorated future. Boomstick: Until he threw it all away for a girl. Hey, I don't blame him. Lots of guys do crazy shit for hot chicks, especially when you're a secret, murder-happy psycho who's obsessed with the physical manifestation of death. Wiz: To earn Death's reciprocal love, Thanos took a journey, a quest, to ravage the universe in her name. Boomstick: And as an Eternal, he had plenty of superhuman power to do it. He was already the strongest and fastest Eternal around, but he boosted his power even more with bionic and magic enhancements. Wiz: And while his physical and psionic abilities are impressive, his incredible genius led to building massive spaceships, shields that can withstand planet-level attacks, and even a time window. Boomstick: And the most badass throne ever. It comes packed with it's own laser weapons, light speed travel, and it can teleport through space and time. Wiz: And unlike most Eternals, Thanos has also dabbled in the Mystic Arts: Petrification, Curses, even some of his throne's abilities seem to be more magic than hard science. All of his potential makes Thanos an incredibly dangerous foe. Boomstick: Yeah, good luck trying to hurt him. He can survive pretty much anything, including a gun specifically designed to kill him. Even shot himself in the face with a just to prove how goddamn awesome he is. D-Don't try that at home, kids. Wiz: He’s strong enough to overpower two Thor's at once, snap a universal weapon known its extreme durability, and even lift the gargantuan Galactus Engine. Boomstick: A giant super rocket big enough to move planets. According to Mr. Fantastic, and that guy knows his stuff, this thing is hundreds of miles long. Wiz: While the Galactus Engine's size seems to vary from comic to comic, Reed's assertion matches its appearance when it propelled Ego the Living Planet. By examining the engine in three separate parts, applying the density of steel, and comparing Ego's diameter of 4,165 miles, we found that Thanos must be lifting about 50 quintillion tons. That's like holding up 140 trillion Empire State Buildings. Popup: He has stood toe-to-toe with cosmic beings like Glactus and Odin, though without the Infinity Gauntlet he has difficulty against their full power. (Camera cuts to Wiz and Boomstick.) Thanos: Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it’s here. Or in this case... I am. Darkseid Wiz: Ten billion years ago, the primeval Old Gods clashed in a cosmic civil war called Ragnarok. Boomstick: That the one with Thor and Jeff Goldblum? Wiz: No...yes...uh, kind of... The battle was so great that the result was an explosion that tore the gods asunder, sending a great Godwave throughout the metaverse, eventually birthing a new generation known as...the New Gods. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) How original... Well, some of these include Alpine Space Skier, Fancy Pants Shakespeare, and this cyborg spider Humpty Dumpty. Half of these guys ended up on a beautiful paradise world called New Genesis, while the rest got stuck on an actual fireball called Apokolips, with a "K". Wiz: Among these damned souls was Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne behind his older brother Drax. Not Dave Bautista Drax, but DC Drax. Boomstick: Aw, man! I really like that guy. He's not afraid to say what he's thinking. Drax: (to Mantis) You are horrifying to look at, yes. Wiz: To rule Apokolips, Drax was meant to enter the mysterious Omega Pit and absorb the Omega Effect, a force of destructive entropy bound within Apokolips. Boomstick: But being the crafty bastard he was, Uxas tricked DC Drax into getting killed, and stole the loot for himself. Wiz: And so the Omega Effect transformed Uxas into the physical manifestation of tyranny: Darkseid. (Darkseid zaps Shazam with his Omega Beams.) Cyborg:'' (To Batman) Now what?'' Darkseid: Now... you die. Boomstick: As the king of Apokolips, Darkseid entered a war on the universe. Whether he was kicking New Genesis ass, or giving the Man of Steel a hard time, Darkseid was always working toward his one goal: conquering all life. Wiz: And thanks to his New God physiology, he has incredible superhuman strength, speed, agility, and even immortality. He's already over 245,000 years old, and that's given him plenty of time to push the limits of the Omega Effect. Boomstick: He's got a whole bunch of cool omega powers that break all the rules of nature. He can teleport across time and space, fly at unthinkable speeds, warp reality around him, and grow super sized. Wiz: Something he's pretty used to doing. The scale between the prime universe and Darkseid's own universe, the Fourth World, is vast. He travels between universes via Boom Tubes, which automatically adjust his size to what is considered normal within his destination. Otherwise, he'd have a hard time fitting in, given that the normal size of a New God is about the size of a star. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I've had that kinda trouble with my Boomstick Tube. Wiz: He can use various psionic powers like telekinesis and telepathy, and can easily manipulate sentient beings thanks to a cosmic awareness of the multiverse powered by eighteen divine senses. Boomstick: Y’know, I bet he never forgets where he leaves his keys. Darkseid: (To Lex Luthor) It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly, I grant you a quick death. (He uses his Omega Beams to destroy the ship he and Lex were on.) Death Battle In an unlocked vault underground, Deadpool appears to be talking to someone sitting on Thanos' throne. Deadpool: It can fly, it can teleport, it'll send you through time and space and it's perfect for gaming... You follow me? Sure you do, you're a forward thinking guy... Suddenly, a dark portal appears in front of the two, with Thanos emerging from it. (*cues: Kings of Infinity - Brandon Yates featuring Omega Sparx) Thanos: At last...There it is. Thanos adjusts the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm as he faces the Merc with a Mouth and the entity he was speaking with, Darkseid. Deadpool starts nervously making his way towards the Titan. Deadpool: H-hey Thanos! B-buddy, how are ya doing? Rockin that chin as always! Thanos simply swipes his hand and turns Deadpool into confetti. Thanos: Get off my throne and kneel. Face death at the hand of your new emperor. Darkseid: You know not the infinite wealth of destruction I command... Darkseid smiles as he stands up and places his arms behind his back. The Titan charges towards the New God. FIGHT! Thanos tries punching with the Infinity Gauntlet, but Darkseid headbutts the arm and knees his opponent back. As Thanos recovers, Darkseid leaps upward and tries dive kicking downwards, but Thanos grabs both of his legs and uses the Power Stone to toss him into the street, where he crashes into a car while still maintaining his stance. Thanos teleports right in front of his foe's location. Darkseid: You dare strike at me? Beg for the sweet release of death! Thanos lifts the gauntlet and twists his arm to the side. Thanos: You first. Thanos warps reality to turn the world on its side, sending Darkseid falling through a building and landing on the side of a skyscraper. Thanos warps over to Darkseid and punches him in the face a few times before tossing him towards the top of the building. Darkseid leaps off the windows and turns around just in time to nearly get hit with a taxi. He stops it with his telekenesis and tosses it at Thanos, who uses the gauntlet to endure most of the beating until getting rammed in the chest with a cab. Darkseid notices Thanos' helicopter on a roof and sends it over to its owner, resulting in a massive explosion that tears the building apart. Darkseid floats there menacingly as the explosions and crumbling building do nothing to him. Thanos leaps upward and uses the gauntlet to redirect the exploding city's damage. Darkseid tries shooting his Omega Beams, but Thanos manages to punch the New God with his gauntlet before the beams can hit him. Darkseid is sent flying into space and crashes into a satellite. Thanos teleports behind him and prepares to strike again, but the Apokolips ruler fires his Omega Beams to better effect this time. Thanos uses the gauntlet to shield himself from the blast, but the Omega Beams push him planets away from his opponent. The Mad Titan ends up near Jupiter and activated the Infinity Gauntlet to hurl the entire planet at Darkseid. The villain struggles to hold endure the blow as he is sent crashing through several planets before ending up in the middle of the sun. Thanos: I am Thanos. Thanos is supreme! Thanos is god... Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to create a black hole in the middle of the sun to swallow his opponent and the following planets. However, Darkseid drastically increases his size and grips onto the edge of the black hole and a nearby planet. He grows so large that he simply crushes the black hole in the palm of his hand. An enraged Thanos uses the gauntlet and tosses the entire solar system forward as he charges and increases his size as well. He tosses the New God back to get pelted by the tossed planets before Darkseid manages to hit him back. Thanos lands another punch, but Darkseid manages to grab another planet in the rebound and crushes it in the Titan's chest. The two godly beings then unleash their most powerful punches, which manages to send shockwaves throughout the entire universe. Both of them reduce back to their previous sizes and end up laying down on a drifitng asteroid. Thanos slowly stands up and starts walking forward. Thanos: These games bore me, but this will bring a smile to my face. Thanos grins as he snaps his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, reducing Darkseid to dust. However, another one of Darkseid's avatars appears directly behind the Titan. Darkseid: It'll have to wait... Thanos snaps that one out of existence before trying to eliminate multiple subsequent copies. He quickly grows frustrated with the New God's toying. Thanos: COWARD! Who are you!? Who are you!? Darkseid: I'll show you... Behind Darkseid's final avatar lies a portal. Thanos walks through it and ends up in Fourth World, where he meets the true form of Darkseid. Darkseid: This is who I am! Thanos scoffs as he snaps with the Infinity Gauntlet again. However, True Darkseid remains in place. Thanos tries snapping multiple times but to no avail. Darkseid: Your reality is far from my own. You have no power here. Despite wielding a useless Infinity Gauntet, the Titan refuses to back down. Thanos: I... am Thanos. I am all things! This is who I am! Thanos charges his natural Eternal abilities and fires a powerful beam from his head with a loud scream. Darkseid: Pitiful... Darkseid fires one, final Omega Beam that goes through the projectile and seemingly hits the Titan in the face. Thanos suddenly awakens to an unknown plane of existence and comes across Deadpool having a makeout session with Lady Death, infuriating him. Deadpool: Is he looking at us? Oh my god, it's Deadpool with a gun! Deadpool fires a bullet at Thanos' chest, sending him to the ground. It's revealed that Darkseid now wields Thanos' throne and has surrounded himself with multiple realities where his defeated opponent meets his doom thanks to the Omega Sanction. Darkseid: Behold, an endless death... Back in the Omega Sanction, Deadpool turns his attention to Death again. Deadpool: So, you watching any anime? KO! Results Boomstick: Oh men! That's the worst way could've gunned out 'cause now he's gonna be dying over and over and over. Wiz: Thanos was an incredible foe, especially while wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately, the gauntlet had a fatal flaw. Popup: Thanks to the Mind, Soul, and Reality Stones, Thanos could even resist the Anti-Life Equation. Boomstick: Yeah, that golden glove only works in its own universe, and Darkseid could easily move to fight to new ones with its boomstick tubes. Universe hopping is kinda of its thing. Wiz: The Reed Richards of the inter-dimensional Council of Reeds figured this out. Its three founding members, Reed, Reed and Reed, each possessed Infinity Gauntlets, but discovered that they couldn't work outside of their own universes. Popup: The Infinity Stones are tied their own universe. While the Space Stone's travel powers are limitless in its own multidimensional reality, it cannot travel through or into others. Boomstick: The gauntlet had no problem making Darkseid's avatar not feel so good, but since Darkseid's true form was always in the fourth world universe, Thanos couldn't actually finish him off with the gauntlet. Popup: While the Mind Stone or Soul Stone could potentially deduce Darkseid's true nature, the Gauntlet's power still could not reach his true form. Also, in a Marvel/DC crossover event that is technically canon, Darkseid acquired the Infinity Gauntlet and learned of its limitations outside its own reality. Wiz: Even if this fight took place in an entirely neutral territory, the victor wouldn't change. Thanos' gauntlet wouldn't work, and true Darkseid's presence would actually just destroy everything just by being there. Boomstick: But he didn't just lose because of the gauntlet. He really couldn't keep up with the space golem. Wiz: Even going toe-to-toe with the being as fast as Silver Surfer was nothing compared to with Darkseid took a trip to the edge of existence. This puts Darkseid almost 28 octillion times faster than Thanos. Popup: When the Silver Surfer traveled across the universe, he used a wormhole to cover much of it. This implies he cannot reach speeds equivalent to Darkseid's without such a shortcut. Boomstick: And his Omega Effect scales to the Astro Force, which could equal the oblivion bomb's universe-destroying blast. This means the Omega Effect and an Infinity Gauntlet were both pretty even in terms of destructive ability. But unlike Thanos, Darkseid can use his omega powers whenever and wherever he wants. Popup: The total mass-energy of a universe is around 40 septillion Foe, with 1 Foe equivalent to the energy of a supernova. This is about 3.5 decillion times greater than Thanos' black hole durability feat! Wiz: Once he lost the gauntlet, Thanos can certainly survive star-level attacks and even greater, but universal destruction is definitely bit more than his purple eternal hied could handle. And even after that, Darkseid had plenty of ways to end a fight whenever he wanted like the Omega Sanction. Popup: While it's questionable if Darkseid could remove Thanos from his home universe, Darkseid is an expert manipulator. As the battle would otherwise be a stalemate, it's likely Darkseid could eventually exploit Thanos' pride, self-doubt, and madness. Boomstick: Thanos was super powerful, but Darkseid was just faster, stronger and even more ruthless. Wiz: And if you think about it, Thanos needed the Infinity Gauntlet to become a god, but Darkseid already was one. Boomstick: Thanos just couldn't run-''' (Deadpool pops out on the screen) Deadpool: Run the gauntlet! (Deadpool laughs) '''Boomstick: Oi, you son of a b*tch! Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Darkseid. Trivia * The connections between Thanos and Darkseid are that they are two of the most physically powerful intergalactic warlords of rival comic companies and are members of cosmic races; Eternals and New Gods respectively, and they seek objectives that will enable them to end life on a universal scale; the Infinity Gems for Thanos and the Anti-Life Equation for Darkseid. ** Both are also arch-enemies to their respective series' superhero teams (Thanos to the Avengers and Darkseid to the Justice League). * This is the 15th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil. ** Coincidentally, Thanos VS Darkseid is the Season 5 Finale whilst Black Panther VS Batman is the Season 5 Premiere, both of which are Marvel VS DC themed episodes. ** This is the 8th time where a Marvel character loses to a DC character, the first seven being Batman VS Captain America, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil. * This is the fifth 3D Marvel VS DC fight, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Hulk VS Doomsday and Thor VS Wonder Woman ** This is also the first 3D animated Marvel VS DC fight where two villains are fighting each other. * This is the first Marvel VS DC themed episode Season Finale. ** However, both a Marvel and DC character have appeared in a Season Finale, as Superman appeared in the Season 1 finale and Deadpool appeared in the Season 3 finale. * This is the second Death Battle to have OmegaSparx in the music with the last one being Ryu VS Jin. * Coincidentally, the first official trailer of Avengers: Endgame premiered prior to the release of this episode. ** Ironically, it premiered shortly after the release of Thanos' preview video. * This fight officially takes place in the Marvel universe; as Darkseid had to travel there in order to interact with Deadpool and Thanos' throne. This is the first time a fighter is allowed a decisive home-field advantage for the majority of the fight: as the majority of Death Battles are implied to be in their own unique crossover world. The hosts confirmed that 'neutral' territory would require Thanos to leave the Marvel universe: which would make the Infinity Gauntlet not work. **The fight also transitions to Darkseid's unique 4th World universe and Omega Sanction universes. It was necessary for True Darkseid to not engage Thanos within a lower dimension like the Marvelverse or a similar 'neutral' universe, since doing so would obliterate the universe just by his existence alone. *This is one of the most destructive Death Battles ever; second only to Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. *This is the second Death Battle (after the TMNT Battle Royal) when a character had prior knowledge of his opponent's weakness. According to the Result popup notes; the JLA/Avengers crossover could technically be considered canon, and thus Darkseid would have already been aware of the fact that the Infinity Gauntlet does not work outside of the Marvelverse. *This is the third Death Battle fight with Deadpool making an appearance; although this was primarily for comedic effect. A false reality depiction of Mistress Death also makes a cameo. *Aside from Deadpool, this episode also had a cameo from Nomad of Nowhere, a character from the RoosterTeeth animated series of the same name that debuted earlier that year. *The popular rap artist JT Music (also featured on Rooster Teeth) released a rap battle between the two the same day to coincide with the fight. The music video also features clips of the battle. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances